Smile Again
by JaeRidingHo
Summary: A YUNJAE FANFICTION! Bagaimana Jika Jaejoong yang manja bertemu dengan Yunho namja tampan yang pintar tapi polos?


**Title : ****SMILE AGAIN**

**Author : ****L**

**Cast : ****Kim ****Jaejoong, ****Jung ****Yunho**** and ****other cast**

**Rate: T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance,**** Family,**** Comedy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Summary : Karena ****keluarganya jatuh bangkrut, Kim Jaejoong terpaksa menikahi kekasihnya yang kaya raya. Saat akan pergi berbulan madu, suaminya, Jin Yihan memutuskan hubungan pernikahan mereka yang bahkan belum berumur sehari. Nasib membawa Jaejoong bertemu dengan Jung Yunho, cucu laki-laki Jung Tae Wo mantan supir keluarga Kim yang setia. Pertemuan awal mereka tidak meninggalkan kesan yang baik. Kakek Jung akhirnya menampung keluarga Kim yang mengalami kebangkrutan di rumahnya. Keluarga Kim yang biasa hidup mewah dan manja harus terbiasa hidup sederhana. Dilain sisi, ternyata Jung Yunho masih menyimpan cinta pada kakak perempuan Jaejoong, Kim Jihyun selama hampir 8 tahun. Lalu bagaimanakah kelanjutan hubungan antara dua keluarga Jung dan Kim, juga hubungan persahabatan dan cinta antara Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong dan kakak perempuannya Kim Jihyun.**

**Terinspirasi dari drama Korea saya lupa judulnya, tapi ini versi YunJae dengan beberapa perubahan yang disesuaikan**.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Seorang _namja _ cantik, putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terkenal kaya, Kim Jaejoong nampak tengah mengeluh kepada ayahnya, karena tiba-tiba saja ayahnya membuat acara pernikahan secara mendadak. Jaejoong memang mencintai kekasinya, tapi pernikahan yang tiba-tiba digelas membuat _namja_ cantik itu merasa telah dijodohkan dan dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya, Kim Hangeng menghibur putra cantiknya dengan berkata "Appa tidak mungkin menjual putra bungsu Appa, Joongie-ah kau dan Yihan kan sudah berpacaran cukup lama"

Jaejoong mendelik tidak suka "Lama apanya? Aku bahkan baru berkencan dengannya selama tiga bulan dan aku juga masih muda, kenapa Appa tidak menyuruh Jihyun _Noona_ untuk menikah lebih duhulu" keluh Jaejoong dengan memajukan bibirnya dan berlalu meninggalkan Hangeng.

Kim Hangeng hanya mampu menghela napas, jauh dilubuk hatinya pria paruh baya bermarga Kim ini sebenarnya tidak rela untuk menikahkan putra bungsu yang paling disayangi, tapi hanya pernikahan inilah satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan keluarga Kim yang berada diambang kebangkrutan. Sebenarnya, bangkrutnya keluarga Kim juga disebabkan oleh keteledoran dari sang kepala keluarga sendiri. Kim Hangeng mempunyai supir pribadi yang telah berumur yaitu Supir Jung (Jung Tae Woo). Sebenarnya, supir Jung adalah supir pribadi mendiang ayah Kim Hangeng, yang sepeninggal tuannya masih setia mengabdi kepada keluarga itu. Tapi Hangeng kurang menyukai Supir Jung dan ia baru saja memecat supir kesayangan mendiang Appanya itu. Hangeng menganggap supir Jung sudah tua dan sudah terlalu banyak mencampuri segala urusannya. Padahal sudah dari jauh-jauh hari supir Jung mengingatkannya untuk tidak berurusan dengan Presdir Choi sesuai dengan amat dari mendiang Tuan Besar Kim.

"Haaaaahhh... kalau saja aku mendengarkan kata-kata Pak Tua itu, mungkin akan berbeda ceritanya" gumam Hangeng menyesali sikap dan keputusannya.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Hari pernikahan Jaejoong tiba. Kakek Jung mengajak anak dan menantunya untuk datang ke pernikahan cucu mantan majikannya itu. Anak dan menantunya, Jung Siwon dan Kim Heechul menolak keras untuk datang.

"_Appa_, untuk apa kita datang kesana? Kim Hangeng yang sok itu juga sudah memecat _Appa_, lagipula kita tidak diundang" tolak Siwon

"Bagaimanapun Tuan Kim tetaplah orang yang _Appa _hormati" kekeh Kakek Jung yang terlihat tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di laci menja televisi. "ahhh apa kau melihat jam tanganku?" tanya Kakek Jung yang sepertinya mulai pikun itu.

"Jam tangannya sudah bertengger ditanganmu" jawab Siwon singkat,

"_Appa_, sebaiknya kita tidak usah datang saja, aku tidak mempunyai baju yang pantas untuk kepakai" keluh Heechul yang tiba-tiba datang bergabung dengan suami dan mertuanya.

"Aku bilang harus datang, ya datang" kata Kakek Jung tegas. "Sudah banyak hal yang diberikan keluarga Kim pada keluarga kita. Aku berhutang budi pada Tuan Besar, anak kalian bisa kuliah di Amerika juga karena Tuan Besar Kim" tutur Kakek Jung mengingatkan anak dan menantunya tentang betapa besarnya jasa mendiang Tuan Besar Kim pada keluarganya.

Siwon dan Heechul hanya bisa tertunduk lesu dan menuruti perkataan Kakek Jung. Mereka akhirnya pergi walau dengan baju yang sudah berumur 20 tahun.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Sementara itu Kim Jaejoong , sedang menghukum calon pengantin prianya Jin yihan karena telah berdusta dan mengadakan pesta bujang semalam. Jin Yihan adalah anak keluarga kaya dan sekarang menjadi General Manager di perusahaan ternama.

"Maafkan aku" mohon Yihan sambil mencoba menghentikan Jaejoong yang tengah memukulinya dengan sepatu. Jaejoong yang sedang marah tetap terlihat cantik dengan gaun pengantinnya. Walaupun Jaejoong seorang _namja _ tapi ia harus memakai gaun untuk pernikahannya, ini semua permintaan Ibunya, Kim Kibum yang ingin melihat putra cantiknya menikah dengan menggunaka gaun. Jaejoong tahu akan sangat sulit untuk menolak permintaan ibunya itu, jadi Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja menerima apa yang diingkan ibu kandungnya itu.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu tapi dengan syarat" kata Jaejoong tersenyum senang, Yihan hanya bisa menghela napas dan bersiap mendengarkan syarat yang akan diberikan oleh calon istri cantiknya.

Jaejoong mengambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan syarat yang harus dipenuhi oleh Yihan. Dalam kertas itu tertulis bahwaYihan harus mencintai dan setia padanya sampai mau memisahkan mereka. Yihan akhirnya menandatangani surat perjanjian itu, kemudian Jaejoong membuatkan stempel jari dengan lipstik milik ibunya yang tertinggal di ruang pengantin.

Keluarga Jung datang ke pesta pernikahan. Kim Hangeng menyambut mereka dengan tidak gembira. Dia juga ternyata bermasalah dengan anak K akek Jung. Mereka dulu adalah teman sekolah dan tidak pernah akur. Kim Heechul mengambil kesempatan ini untuk makan makanan enak dan meninggalkan Kakek Jung, Siwon dan Hangeng.

"Kalian datang juga, aku rasa aku tidak mengundang kalian" kata Hangeng sinis, Kakek Jung hanya tersenyum memaklumi ketidaksukaan Hangeng, sedangkan Siwon yang nampak menyumpal mulut Hangeng.

"Ahhh karena kau datang, bagaimana jika kau membantu mengurusi parkir mobil para tamu" ucap Hangeng tiba-tiba.

"YAK! Kau pikir kau siapa?" Siwon kesal dan bersiap untuk memukul Hangeng, ia tidak suka ayahnya direndahkan seperti itu. Namun, dengan cepat Kakek Jung menahan Siwon.

"Baik Tuan, saya akan melaksanakan perintah Tuan" kata Kakek Jung patuh, Siwon menatap ayahnya tidak percaya. Kakek Jung melangkah meninggalkan Hangeng dan Siwon untuk memulai kegiatannya mengurusi parkir mobil tamu-tamu undangan.

Melihat ayah menuruti perkataan Hangeng membuat Siwon semakin jengkel dan marah "KAU!" desis Siwon dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam. Hangeng hanya tersenyum meremehkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, Siwon segera mengejar ayahnya.

Karena pernikahan ini mendadak. dua orang kakak Kim Jaejoong. Park Yoochun, kakak sepupu laki-lakinya yang sudah dianggap sebagai bagian dari keluarga Kim karena orangtua Yoochun yang merupakan kakak Hangeng meninggal dunia dalam kecelakaan pesawat, sehingga semenjak itu ia tinggal di kediaman keluarga Kim dan saat ini Yoochun sedang berada di Amerika. Sementara itu, Kim Jihyun kakak perempuannya yang belum menikah dan berprofesi sebagai dokter tidak bisa hadir di upacara pernikahan karena ia memiliki jadwal operasi hari ini.

Walau pada awalnya Kim Jaejoong sempat ragu, akhirnya pernikahan berjalan dengan sukses. Jaejoong dan Yihan langsung berangkat berbulan madu. Dengan masih memakai baju pengantin Mereka naik mobil berdua menuju _airport_. Untungnya di tempat parkir Kakek Jung sempat mencegat mereka dan memberikan hadiah pribadi pada cucu mantan majikannya. Kim Jaejoong begitu senang. Dia telah menganggap Kakek Jung seperti kakeknya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Kakek, aku sayang padamu" kata Jaejoong memeluk Kakek Jung setelah ia menerima hadiahnya.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Di rumah Kakek Jung, ada satu kamar tidak terpakai. Setelah dipecat, kakek ingin menyewakan kamar itu untuk menambah penghasilan. Tapi menantunya Kim Heechul terlanjur mempunya rencana lain. Anaknya Jung Yunho, cucu Kakek Jung akan pulang dari Amerika hari ini setelah menyelesaikan program pasca sarjananya selama 2 tahun di amerika. Dia ingin memanjakan putranya dengan memberikan kamar yang lebih layak, di kamar yang akan disewakan oleh Kakek. Tanpa sepengetahuan ayah mertuanya, Heechul telah membeli barang-barang baru untuk kamar itu.

Setelah acara pernikahan. Kim Hangeng bertemu dengan besannya Tuan Jin. Dia sudah membuat dokumen untuk merger perusahaannya dengan perusahaan milik Tuan Jin. Besannya agak heran karena nampak terburu-buru.

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?" tanya Tuan Jin heran.

Hangeng tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab "Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik, ini untuk kepentingan kedua keluarga"

Tiba-tiba ponsel milik Tuan Jin berdering, Tuan Jin meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telepon dari sekretaris pribadinya. Rahang Tuan Jin nampak mengeras ketika mendengar kabar bahwa perusahaan Kim Hangeng terancam bangkrut. Dengan wajah menahan amarah, Tuan Jin menghampiri Hangeng yang tersenyum sumringah melihat Tuan Jin kembali duduk dihadapannya.

"Kau bisa menandatangani ini sekarang" Hangeng menyodorkan dokumen merger tersebut. Tuan Jin mengambilnya dan dengan tanpa perhitungan ia merobek dokumen tersebut. Hangeng terkejut tak percaya.

"Kau menipuku" ucap Tuan Jin tegas, Hangeng menelan ludahnya ia tidak sanggup untuk berkata-kata. "Perusahaanmu berada diambang kebangkrutan dan kau menggunakan pernikahan ini untuk menyelamatkan perusahaanmu yang busuk itu" lanjut Tuan Jin.

"A..aku bisa menjelaskannya" Hangeng mencoba membela diri

"Tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, aku akan menyuruh Yihan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini" putus Tuan Jin pada akhirnyanya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu, aku mohon padamu, aku tidak bisa melihat putraku menjadi janda" mohon Hangeng

"Untuk putramu atau untuk perusahaanmu?" tanya Tuan Jin telak, Hangeng bungkam seketikan dan membiarkan Tuan Jin pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Sementara itu Yihan dan Jaejoong sedang berbahagia didalam mobil sebagai pasangan yang baru menikah dan akan pergi berbulan madu. Tiba-tiba Yihan mendapat telepon dari ibunya. Ibunya mendesaknya pulang dan membatalkan kepergiannya karena ayahnya ingin membatalkan pernikahan mereka. Yihan nampak ragu tapi ibunya mengancam bahwa ayahnya tidak akan memberikan dia warisan sepeserpun jika Yihan tidak menurut.

Setelah mengakhiri teleponnya, Yihan nampak terdiam dan itu membuat Jaejoong penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaejoong yang melihat ada raut bimbang diwajah suaminya itu.

"Perusahaan ayahmu bangkrut" jawab Yihan yang tetap fokus menyetir mobil pernikahan mereka.

"MWO" Jaejoong terkejut. _Namja _cantik itu nampak benar-benar terkejut pasalnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal kebangkrutan perusahaan milik keluarganya itu. Yihan menghela napas dan menepikan mobilnya, ia menatap Jaejoong yang masih bergeming.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Jaejoong lirih, Yihan hanya terdiam tidak mengatakan apapun. "KATAKAN PADAKU KAU AKAN TETAP BERSAMAKU KAN?!" tanya Jaejoong sambil berteriak.

Jaejoong kesal, ia tahu Yihan bermaksud meninggalkannya. Jaejoong menghela napas setelah ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaanya. Kemudia _namja _ cantik yang baru saja menikah selama tiga jam 15 menit itu memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil Yihan.

"Aku akan menghitung sampai tiga dan kau harus mengambil keputusan" putus Jaejoong sepihak

"1" Jaejoong menatap cemas kearah Yihan yang masih tak memandangnya

"2"

Tapi baru sampai dua hitungan, Yihan sudah memutuskan, _namja _itu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja dipinggir jalan. Jaejoong menatap mobil Yihan yang semakin menjauh dengan air mata yang perlahan-lahan membasahi pipi mulusnya.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Di jalan yang jauh dari pusat kota, Jaejoong terpaksa berjalan kaki sambil menangis. Maskaranya luntur, area matanya menjadi hitam. Dia juga mencopot sepatu haknya, dan menyobek-nyobek bagian bawah gaun pengantinnya agar dia dapat berjalan dengan bebas. Di sana tidak ada kendaraan umum, sambil berjalan dia menunggu ada taksi yang lewat.

Jung Yunho telah tiba di korea. Sesampainya di korea dia ingin pergi menemui orang yang sudah dicintainya selama 8 tahun, teman sekolahnya dulu Kim Jihyun. Yunho sudah berada didalam _bus_ dari bandara langsung menuju rumah sakit. Tiba-tiba _bus_ yang ditumpanginya berhenti mendadak. Ada seorang gadis bergaun pengantin robek-robek yang tiba-tiba memberhentikan taksi dan menghalangi _bus _bandara untuk melaju.

"YAK! KAU TIDAK PUNYA MATA!" Supir _bus_ keluar dan memarahi gadis itu. Semua penumpang _bus_ menganggap gadis itu gila. Gadis yang ternyata adalah Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak peduli dan masuk kedalam taksi.

Kim Jaejoong tiba di rumah sakit tempat kakaknya bekerja . Dia minta uang pada kakaknya, Kim Jihyun sekalian untuk bayar ongkos taksi. Kakaknya juga baru tahu keluarganya bangkrut.

"Ini akibat dari kalian yang senang menghambur-hamburkan uang" sindir Jihyun

"kau juga memakai uang perusahaan untuk sekolah" jawab Jaejoong tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu, Jihyun hanya bisa menggelangkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban bodoh adik laki-lakinya itu.

"Ini" Jihyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar uanga.

"Kenapa hanya segini?" keluh Jaejoong yang merasa uang itu tidak cukup.

"Itu cukup untuk membayar taksi" jawab Jihyun

"Dasar pelit" ejek Jaejoong lalu pergi meninggal kakaknya yang masih memandangi punggung adiknya. Jaejoong bingung dia harus pulang kemana, ia tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya Jaejoong memilih untuk duduk di halte dekat rumah sakit.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Yunho sudah tibadi rumah sakit dan lega mengetahui Kim Jihyun belum menikah. "Ini" kata Yunho sambil memberikan kertas bekas tikat pesawat pada pujaan hatinya. Jihyun menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

"Kedatanganku ini saja sudah merupakan hadiah untukmu", kata Yunho percaya diri. Dia senang karena berhasil mengerjai Jihyun.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri" kata Jihyun yang sepertinya tidak menyukai Yunho karena dokter cantik itu menyukai rekan kerjanya di rumah sakit.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Jihyun, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang. _Namja _bekulit tan itu lalu berjalan menuju halte _bus_ terdekat. Di halte _bus _ Yunho melihat "gadis gila" yang tadi menghentikan _bus_-nya. Jaejoong melihat kearah Yunho sekilas dan mendengus. Keduanya duduk berdampingan namun tidak saling bicara. Jaejoong nampak berpikir kemana dia harus pulang.

'Ahhh kerumah Kakek Jung saja' kata Jaejoong dalam hati, Jaejoong tersenyum senang akhirnya ia tahu kemana ia harus pulang. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tersenyum tidak jelas semakin yakin, kalau Jaejoong memang benar-benar gadis gila.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu alamatnya" gumam Jaejoong lirih yang masih dapat didengar oleh Yunho.

"Kakek pernah bilang kalau ia tinggal didekat stasiun _San Soo_" Kata Jaejoong lagi, Yunho yang lagi mendengar ucapan Jaejoong berdehem singkat.

Jaejoong tidak tahu _bus _mana yang harus dinaikinya untuk sampai ke stasiun _San Soo_. _Namja _cantik itu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada pemuda yang ada di dekatnya, yang tidak lain adalah Yunho.

"Apa kau tahu _bus _ mana yang menuju ke stasiun _San _Soo?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuat Yunho kaget.

Yunho yang masih ragu pada gadis gila itu, memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Akhirnya ada _bus_ yang datang. _Bus_ itu menuju Stasiun _San Soo_ Yunho langsung menakin _bus_ tersebut. Jaejoong kaget mengetahui bahwa ternyata _bus_ itu menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Jaejoong buru-buru naik.

Jaejoong menatap tajam ke arah Yunho, sedangkan yang ditatap merakan adanya aura menyeramkan dari gadis itu. Jaejoong ingin duduk disebelah Yunho, Tapi Yunho tidak mau memberi tempat, Jaejoong memarahi Yunho yang menganggapnya berbohong.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah berhasil mendudukan dirinya disebelah Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku sudah lama tinggal diluar negeri" jawab Yunho masih pura-pura tidak tahu. Setelah itu keduanya diam.

Yunho tertidur di _bus_. Jaejoong nampak tidak peduli pada teman satu kursinya itu, setibanya di stasiun _San Soo_, Jaejoong turun. Yunho yang baru bangun, setelah _bus _mulai berjalan dia langsung minta ijin turun. Jaejoong kesal begitu tahu pemuda itu juga turun di stasiun _San Soo_, dia sadar dia ditelah dibohongi.

.

.

=...SMILE AGAIN...=

.

.

Yunho sampai ke rumahnya, Heechul nampak sangat senang anak kesayangannya yang tampan dan pintar pulang ke rumah, Dia tadinya ingin masak daging untuk merayakan kedatangan anaknya. Tapi Kakek Jung marah dan minta daging itu diganti dengan tahu. Heechul membujuk Yunho agar mau pindah ke kamar barunya. Sebenarnya Yunho sudah nyaman di kamar lamanya.

"_Umma_-mu bekerja selama 2 tahun untuk membeli perabot kamar ini, hargailah kerja keras _Umma-_mu" kata Siwon bijak, Heechul menganggukan kepalanya menyetujui perkataan Siwon yang meminta putranya untuk menghargai jerih payahnya selama 2 tahun ini.

"Yunho-ah bantu _Umma _ untuk membujuk Kakekmu" pinta Heechul dengan wajah memelas, Yunho yang tidak tega melihat ibunya itu akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya. Karena Kakek Kang belum pulang ke rumah. Akhirnya Yunho pergi mencari kakeknya.

Di luar hari mulai gelap, Jaejoong masih mencari rumah Kakek Jung. Dia hanya tahu rumah Kakek yang disayanginya itu ada bengkelnya. Jaejoong kelelahan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah rumah makan.

Yunho mencoba mencari kakek di rumah makan milik Pamannya. Tapi kakeknya tidak ada di sana. Yunho mahal terkejut melihat gadis gila berbaju pengantin sedang makan di sana. Dia lalu membisiki lama kemudian Pamannya menelepon polisi.

Yunho akhirnya pulang ke rumah. Tidakk lama kemudian Kakek Jung pulang. Mereka ingin menjelaskan tentang kamar baru untuk Yunho. Namun, tepat saat mereka akan bicara tiba-tiba telepon berdering dan itu telepondari kantor polisi. Kakek Jung segera pergi ke kantor polisi setelah mendengar apa yang terjadi. Yunho yang penasaran akhirnya memutuskan akan ikut menemani Kakek Jung ke kantor Polisi.

"Mana gadis itu?", tanya Kakek Jung ke petugas polisi. Jaejoong yang melihat kakek Jung langsung merasa lega.

"Kakek...kakek", kata Jaejoong senang dan lega sambil memeluk Kakek Jung. Yunho kaget melihat gadis gila yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_ itu mengenal Kakeknya dan malah memanggilnya Kakek. Jaejoong juga kaget melihat pemuda di _bus_ tadi ada di sana.

"Dialah yang menyebabkan aku sampai ada di sini!", kata Jaejoong pada kakek sambil menunjuk ke arah Yunho

TBC

Keep or delete?


End file.
